Love Isn't the Only Thing That Dies
by AnimeGirls9194
Summary: Kikyo hung herself. Now InuYasha and Kagome, two torn lovers, and Miroku and Sango must survive the blood shed. And the murderer. Set in modern times. InuXKag MirXSan,
1. Pologue

**Okay here is a horror story written by Stage Hands and it creeps me out! Well hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own any of the InuYasha characters.**

Prologue

Within the pain that I avenge,

I seek you at all costs,

But I touch shed blood but no revenge,

Can slake your love I lost

In was a sort of relief, and empty relief.

It's all over, she thought.

She clutched the rope, her fingers wrapped around the noose.

Naraku…he was here-right behind her…bringing it closer. He never left, he never died.

It was already there when she turned it. The garden gates she didn't even need to turn the knob, just push it aside. The rope hung from the tree, the noose on the last step on the ladder

She wanted him to see it. See her…love her. She paid, everything is right.

She hung the noose around her neck, no thought left. She just vaguely recalled the ground. Far beneath the ladder. She knew the next step.

Everything was set in slow motion. She jumped off the ladder; the noose around her neck the rope had reached its limit. It was the end of the line.

Kikyo jumped off the ladder, the noose around her neck, hanging herself to death.


	2. Chapter 1:Vanished Corpse

**Okay here is Chapter one! Hope yall enjoy! (I hate scary things and Stage Hands has to write a scary one! Jeez Stage Hands!)**

Chapter One, Part One:

InuYasha walked down the street, sweat beating down the back of his neck. He kept on walking under the summer heat.

_Blast_, he thought, running his hands over his spine. Today was an uncomfortable day. The heat rose past 90 Degrees, days growing long and tiring. For this was not all that occupied space and thought.

"June 18, 2007." One of InuYasha's superiors had said. The smell of cigarette smoke wafted though the office, the lights above them flickering off from time to time.

"Kikyo Chise was found in her garden hung 8:06 am. She has been dead 14 hours, are experts say. Takahashi, you shall assist a team at 1400 hours, Hiromi east 306 Ave."

He could vaguely recall the last part of the conversation;

"These files explain the poor woman's life, the rest…you know what to do."

_Yes,_ he thought. He turned the corner, unknown on how far he had gotten. The light filtered through the trees, the roads spotted in golden specks. He took a look at the watch on his wrist. He was early, at least by 2 hours.

_Damn, _he thought. _This business was taking too long_, he thought tapping the watch.

Empty. The office where he had received the case of Kikyo Chise was empty a few minutes later. He remembered skimming through the dead woman's papers without much thought to it. The black and white pictures flashed through his mind as he walked down the barren road.

A pretty young girl, smiling, birthday cake smeared all over her face. A grade school girl with her class in a school photo, just prim and proper, a wide smile playing across her face. A black haired teenage girl sitting down to dinner with some friends, still smiling. All these pictures showed a normal looking girl, but then the question remained;

_Why did she kill herself? _

Then a photo was left. It was the last one in public records. It had been two years before her death, the last anyone had seen of her. There were other photos taken but public records thought it was most appropriate for the community safety.

InuYasha's insides twisted, no longer heated by the summer's warmth.

It was a black and white picture of Kikyo Chise in court convicted for the trial of murdering her husband.

He shuttered. He hadn't noticed how much attention he had given to the picture. As he remembered the dead woman's face the temperature dropped so fast that he was almost knocked off of his feet. InuYasha wrapped his arms around his body, trying to remain warm. His silver blonde hair blew around him, the strands like silver snakes slithering around their victim waiting for the kill. He kept on walking down the empty road, unconsciously reading the signs as he went. The leaves fell to the ground, premature, young.

He kept on walking. The trees, streets, and houses faded into blackness, darkness…

InuYasha's figure died away to leaving everything in this dark void. As if an artist at work, white lines were sketched into the black. The picture came to life horrifyingly fast, the judgment closing in.

A young woman's face, the mascara she wore combining with the tears on her face. She looked straight forward, her face hollow, her eyes sunken. But…InuYasha shivered.

Someone had written on the camera's lens.

It was crudely written in black marker, the ink still wet and shining. Kikyo looked ahead at the lens, she only able to read the writing.

_redruM._

This was the most terrifyingly real part of the black and white play.

Part Two:

_"Come on! Just let me hold it!"_

_"No Kohaku. I need it. I can' use it if you break it!"_

_"Please! I just---"_

_"No!! don't touch it!!"_

Today was hot. She starred out the café window, the heat waves visible on the glass. She watched the heat just barely listening to the voice droning on. The café was in was a hulk of plastic, cracks all along the beaten white walls.

_This was mediocre,_ she thought sipping her coffee. _Even for a gas station. _

She fiddled with the camera, adjusting the lighting, the shooting time. The cell phone kept to her ear with her shoulder.

"…Okawa. The most care has been taken to come to this arrangement, the public records want it hushed. No one wants to ruin the suburban community by putting it on the news about hanging herself. If they don't want it why don't they get the fu—"

Sango sipped her coffee, listening to the woman hiss into the metal hunk. The woman had tried to get to know her by talking to her like fast friends. _But_, Sango thought looking out the window, she was like the rest. A smoker, probably a drinker, going out with groups who claimed the city as their territory. This was a rough place to live.

The city was lined with cars, trains towering above them. The stores that only ranged from fast food to drugstores were perfect targets for graffiti and gang meetings. The smoke filled you nostrils and the sound of wheels on pavement filled your ears. Lights above them flickered every so often, to reveal a group of teenagers leaning against the walls with tattoos and piercings.

There was more. But id you could imagine a hoodlum hell, this would be it.

_Bbbbrinng!_

The bell on the door sounded.

"What the hell? What are you…"

"Can you believe the asshole damn…"

Sango didn't need to turn around to tell who it was. A group of teenage boys entered, each sporting a piercing or tattoo, smoke in their breath. They were talking to the boy at the counter, their cars (only assuming its theirs) radios blaring. Sango got up, her coffee still in her hands.

"Hey…" said one of the teenage boys, his hand slammed onto the table she had recently been seated.

She kept on walking ignoring the group.

"Where ya'll going?" said another boy from the group, walking behind Sango.

"yeah…" said one, up in front of her. She looked around at them coldly. Kohaku would have been their age. This was why she answered.

"I'm leaving, unless you want me to spell it out for you."

The group pretended to be insulted.

"C'mon girly, we are going to have a hell of a time."

"yeah…" said another one reaching out to her.

She regarded him coldly. They were nuisances, like her little brother.

"Hey…!" said the boy, clasping his hand.

She withdrew her hand. She had slapped his hand, a cold sting.

"Hey!" said one of the boys, pushing the other aside.

"You challenging us?!"

Sango kept on walking. As she opened the door the boys came forward, fists raised.

"Do you want to be challenged?"

She closed the door behind her. She walked down the street, cars zooming by. She waited by the stop sign, drawings and writings on its post.

_The cars…_

They zoomed by, flashes of neon and gasoline.

_"…its hurts…"_

The cars became slower, moving as in slow motion, the streaks of light hanging in the air.

_Crying…sobbing…_

The light stopped flickering. All the lights burned away with the glass buildings, trains, tunnels…

_Screaming through the tears…_

Everything went black. One car remained, surrounded by darkness. Sango looked at the car coming towards her out of the dark, coming closer, slowly.

A thud. The car has hit the boy in front of her…crying. She looked at the car in front of her. It had stopped, lights blaring on her. The boy was clawing his way through the pool of blood, his tears mixed with the red. He was drowning in his own blood and tears. Her fingernails were oozing with dark red liquid, dripping down her hand and elbow. She licked it.

There was no blood to be tasted.

Part Three;

The TV blared in the other, the anchorman talking.

"The heat has been steadily rising over the past week resulting in temperatures between 90 degrees F. to 100 degrees F. The experts say the change is due to global…"

Kagome turned off the hair dryer. She walked into the room wearing only a bath towel. She sorted out the clothes on her bed, the TV on all the while.

"…yes, that reminds me of the Chise trial. You remember, about two years ago, the trial about the woman that killed her husband…?"

"Yeah…that was a peculiar case. I would never—"

"Imagine? Oh…sorry. Continue."

"No, you took the words right out of my mouth. When…"

Kagome slipped on the navy blue miniskirt, no attention paid to the anchorwoman. The curtains were drawn in the small apartment while she was dressing, the TV illuminating the dark room, giving all sound. She only unconsciously picked up the last bit of the conversation.

"Yes, that was the only thing that kept the woman out of jail."

"Yeah…it was quite a bit of trouble. It baffled the police; the jury couldn't even make a decision."

"That's why they made the wife stay in Okawa, right?"

"Yeah, particular it was. _The body of the dead husband vanished…"_


	3. Chapter 2:Check In, Dead Woman

**Okay, here is chapter 2!!!!!!!! And thank you to all the people that reviewed Stage Hand's story!!!!! It still scares me though!**

Chapter two, part one;

_Click! _

The room became dark and silent as Kagome pressed down on the remote. She threw the remote controller onto the bed.

_Eerie stuff to put on the news, _she thought, opening the curtains. Shards of light shot through the window, illuminating the apartment.

It was small. The kitchen, bedroom and living area were all in the same room. The bathroom was past the bed, a hallway dividing it into two sections. It was a small place for two people to live.

Kagome picked up the plain beige jacket on the bed post and hung it over her shoulders, fishing through the pockets with her hand.

_Is it---, _she thought. She pulled out her keys and walked towards the door, leaving the room empty. As the footsteps died away the light of the open door was extinguished, Kagome was gone, but the apartment room wasn't empty.

Part Two;

He didn't know the details. Word had leaked when visitors would come; rumors, small bits of their personal lives. The evening had two men, smoking by the entrance. A murder…or suicide…?

He looked back at the conversation, his hand running through his dark brown hair.

"…History of mental illness. The authorities were baffled, sir, don't know what to do with themselves, scurrying around like rats!" the man had chuckled then, tapping on his cane. He was a chubby man, and short.

When Miroku looked back at it he didn't know why he didn't notice. They weren't the type of people you would see chatting together.

_Then again…_

Miroku remembered the two.

The chubby one did most of the talking. He was a short man, no more then three feet at the most. His head was mostly bald with the exception if a few black strands combed to the back of his head. He wore a fine suit, but not as fine as the man beside him.

"Dead no doubt," he had continued after his partner's silence. "Nothing to us sir, nothing at all. By December the rats will have abandoned it! RATS!!"

He put a cigarette in his mouth. He could hear him breath in visibly, sucking in the smoke.

_Smoke…_

_Smoke and Mirrors…_

_"Don't move…"_

_"Drop it…Drop the –"_

_"NOOOOO!!!"_

_No! _He shook his head. His insides twisted together, the pain coming back. He wasn't him. _HE _died.

"Jaken…" said the other man then, the one with silver blonde hair.

The other man flinched.

"Ah, yes," he said clearing he throat.

"Well…uh…" he continued leaning in close.

Miroku had only picked up small bits unconsciously.

"That's the only thing; I mean the woman hung herself, enough to freak potential buyers. I mean who'd live in a neighborhood with the mentally challenged?! But if she didn't kill herself, I mean, who would? If it was murder no one knows who it might be. They say she had a husband that _she _might have done away with. You know that…that…"

_That?_

Miroku fidgeted. Now what did they say again?

The name…

_Ah well, _He decided, _it's not worth the trouble._

He looked around.

The hotel lobby was a plain place. The room was the size of a high school auditorium. The room was plain white, the ceiling and all. Lights were in the form of chandeliers strung to the walls by plastic ivy and dark red bows laced together. A large fireplace was in the middle of the lobby, white poles surrounding it into a circle. Leather furniture was placed in front of the fire before a table, coasters placed in the middle. Directly above, in plain sight, wore the suites, I newspaper by each of the blood red doors.

_It was strange though, _thought Miroku.

He remembered the first time the silver blonde one spoke. Even though normal it comes as a surprise.

"They say there is something else," said the man, glaring at his partner.

The other man looked at him eyes even wider, "W-what…?"

Miroku had left by this part of the conversation, but it did continue.

Jaken stubbed the butt of his cigarette on the leather arm chair.

"W-well…" Jaken said, looking close at the file of papers.

"Something…?" he said looking at the silver haired man.

The other man put on gold rimmed reading glasses, licking his thumb. He skimmed through the papers, the papers whistling in the air. He stopped, taking a paper.

Jaken froze, biting down on his lip.

"B-but…this wasn't here." He said, bringing the paper close to his eyes.

"Well…" said the other man, coldly, mockingly, "It **is **now."

He took the paper back and pointed to the blood-red ink,

"_Kikyo Chise's body is gone…"_

Part Three;

"I know, but its not here!!" said InuYasha angrily, talking into the phone.

"Well no one has been to take it. Not the family or the Police Department. It must –"

"Are you sure?? No one??" he hissed, annoyed at the man on the other side of the phone line.

He listened to the man on the other side say, over and over again, no one had been there. He looked around. It was perfectly normal. Colorful flowers bordered the green lawn, trim and healthy. The gate was open, an antique redone in glistening white paint.

_But then, _He thought, looking inside the house. Police and detectives were inside the house, investigating, not wanting to put up a police line if it caught public attention.

He looked forward.

"…Police and all matter pf public safety have been in the house all morning."

"Well, did they even bother to see if the body was still there?!" said InuYasha, exasperated.

"Of course. It has been there even since the death. Unless you are suggesting it –"

"Walked away?!" cut across InuYasha.

He had looked at were Kikyo had died. Detectives insisted they leave the area as it was since the death. The rope hung from the tree, seemingly meaningless, certainly not able to kill a young woman.

Dried blood clung to the noose, something InuYasha had been avoiding. _But…_

_"_Well if no one took it, it's the only explanation. A dead woman walking…" Said InuYasha mockingly. He continued;

"_But why??"_

Part Four;

_Ah, this one is quite lovely, _thought Miroku, looking at the woman approaching the counter.

_But, _he thought, watching her stumble across the lobby.

_Very pale…I wonder, is she sick? She stumbles…and staggers…maybe she's drunk…?_

She almost fell onto the counter, swaying dangerously. The woman put both her hands on the counter, pushing her body up. As her face rose, her dark hair spilt on to the counter, accentuating the paleness of her skin. She looked like she was about to faint.

"May I help you ma'am?" said Miroku, looking over her, concerned.

"N-no…" she said, once again, surprising Miroku by the fact the being could talk, though she spoke very little.

"A room, can I have one…?" she said, looking at the list of guests in the leather book.

Miroku looked at her.

"Do you need water Ma'am? Or perhaps –"

"A room." Repeated the woman, still supporting herself with the counter.

Miroku didn't even look at the guest list, sure she wouldn't be able to use one.

"I will need a name."

The woman immediately looked up, as if prepared for the answer. She said quickly as if protected.

_A lifeless face…empty eyes…around her neck…_

_"Kikyo Chise…"_


	4. Chapter Three: She's Me

**Okay here is chapter three and I am SO sry that this did not come out sooner, for us we have to have a copy written down on paper then I have to retype it and we can not have updates as soon as possible and I am sry for that, it is all my fault not Noname and Stage Hands' but anyways here is chapter three and I hope you like it!**

Chapter 3; she's me

Part one

InuYasha quickly paced up and down the carpet, the small cell-phone attached to his right hand.

"Ah geez, ah geez…" he said aloud, his free hand running the silver-blonde strands of his hair through its fingers. He was inside Kikyo's house, an hour of two after the phone cal of the missing corpse.

"It has to be here, it can't have walked away…"

"It isn't here, sir," said one of the men in the room, clad in a police uniform.

"Well, do you mind telling me where it is?!" hissed InuYasha, turning around to face the man.

"N-no sir." Said the police man, backing away slowly.

InuYasha looked around the room, scanning it carefully.

This room, like Kikyo herself, looked pretty normal, everyday. It was a small room. The walls were decorated with ornate paper, reproductions of famous paintings, and pictures of Kikyo herself. There were chairs and couches in red fabric set by grandfather clocks or coffee tables, some tables decorated with flowers that, due to Kikyo's death, had wilted. InuYasha decided to calm down or at least distract him from the problem. He looked at the wilted roses, the ends of their vibrant red petals turning brown and dry. The rose had been all but dethorned, the water they inhabited dirty with petals and soil.

InuYasha noticed something by the vase. Something he hadn't noticed before, something…curious. A picture of Kikyo. The wilted petals covered the face behind the glass, making the picture unknown but possibly Kikyo. InuYasha reached out, curiosity pulling him in.

"_A lifeless face…empty eyes…around her neck…"_

The wilted petals fell from the glass, drifting silently through the air. They fell, no one paid attention o them, but they still fell. Even when no one watched, even when they were unknown, they fell, dead. Being part of a bigger, more beautiful life, being part of the rose.

_Being part of the world…_

Once Beautiful…

_Once loved…_

They fell…

_She fell…_

Dead…

_Dead…_

Wide eyes looked out the window that had been Kikyo Chise's; looking through the living world that she had belonged.

"Oh me god…" said a police man, looking outside the house.

InuYasha spun around, the picture falling from his hands. It fell to the floor, its glass shattering, forgotten like those petals…

_Like Kikyo…_

InuYasha hadn't even seen the face of the person in the picture before letting it fall from his hands. No one would. The pictures shattered glass dug into the photo, tearing the paper face.

_The forgotten face…_

The world that Kikyo had left still turned.

_The world that Kikyo had left…_

_Kikyo had…_

_The world…_

_Left…_

_"Why did she kill herself?"_

"What the hell…" said InuYasha, becoming numb.

A cold horror surged through him, adrenaline pulsing.

He felt his legs beneath him again.

He wanted to run away.

He wanted to run to it.

But his mind didn't want him to move at all.

"T-t-t-the…b-bo…"

Outside the window. The noose wrapped around its ankle, its leg keeping it from falling to the ground. Again there was a body.

_A body without a face…_

Part Two

It was getting cloudy. Gray clouds floated across the sky, overlapping and covering the crisp blue.

_Oh no, _thought Kagome, walking down the sidewalk.

This was a developed part of the town. Kagome walked down the crowded sidewalks, watching the sky grow dark. People crowded the cracked cement, either surrounded by smoky automobiles or towering buildings. Small patches of light shore through the covering of clouds, turning the passing cars into steaks of colored light. People, mostly ages between 14 and 30, were sometimes found by the sides of glass buildings, smoking by the dumps.

_Ugh… _thought Kagome, using her hand to fan away the cigarette smoke. She looked at the people lining the streets alleys. Then she looked back at the every gray growing sky.

_Maybe…_ she thought, clasping the cell-phone in her purse, _ill get InuYasha to pick me up._

She watched the sky and pondered this the whole way to the fast food restaurant, the job she had worked at after weeks of being jobless. She walked under the cloudy sky, weaving through the city. She walked, and in a second, by a passing car, she disappeared in a flash on neon.

She could hear the clanks of dishes the moment she entered the restaurant. She wiped her eyes from the second train trip she had taken today, which had tired her deeply. She could hear people call her name, calling her here and there.

"I just need to change into my uniform." She said to no one in particular.

"_A lifeless face…empty eyes…around her neck…"_

_"Even when no one watched…"_

_"Even when they were unknown…" _

Kagome entered the bathroom, bringing the purse before her.

_I didn't leave it at home, it should be here, _thought Kagome rummaging though the purse before finding a stall.

_"…it…"_

_"…didn't leave…"_

_"…it…"_

_"…be here…"_

Kagome didn't hear them. Footsteps were herd as Kagome rummaged through her purse. But Kagome didn't hear them. She felt the cloth of the restaurant uniform in her purse but didn't feel the presence of someone behind her.

_"The forgotten face…"_

Kagome didn't look up, but she was there.

Behind Kagome, as could clearly be seen in the mirror, was Kikyo Chise.

Part Three

She didn't look up, but she could have. She didn't know the woman, though she should have.

_"…no one watched…"_

_"…unknown…"_

_"…forgotten…"_

_"Without…_

In the mirror…

_A…_

Behind Kagome…

_Face."_

Was Kikyo Chise.


	5. Chapter 4: Human Zoo

**Okay here is chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOOOHH!!!!!!!!! I am trying to get the chapters done as soon as possible and as quick as I can so I am sry if they are not done quickly I am really trying hard!!!!!**

Chapter Four; The Zoo of Human

Part One

Sango looked down at her hands, the bus shaking beneath her.

_No, _she thought flipping her hands in the air before her.

_No…it never happened. It never does._

She felt her cell-phone vibrate, but ignored it watching the city from behind the glass.

Lights flashed in the calm night sky, smoke and clouds covering the stars. Buildings towering high above the cars and trolleys, Japanese characters flashed in the blinding colors though the violet gray. Sango could feel the breath travel along the glass of the bus, blurring the developed city. She pressed her hand against the city behind the glass, clearing the condensation of her breath. Sango looked up to the dark sky, choosing not to see the pressing cars.

She finally picked up the phone, teenagers speeding in their expensive cars, not wanting to ride the bus.

"Sango!!" came the scratching voice of the woman on the end of the phone line.

"Where have you been?! I'm going to get fired because of you!! Do you want me to follow you?!" Sango listened to the woman screech, waiting for her anger to abide.

"But importantly about Chise!!" she exclaimed, her voice rising.

Sango listened only half-consciously, letting her mind wonder. She took out her headphones, waiting for the woman on the phone to stop.

"There have been pretty strange things going on at Chise's!! All the detectives and police there can't even figure the damn thing out!! The dead woman's body was said to have disappeared, but there is more!! Creepy stuff…"

Sango herd the bus screech to a stop, pushing the passengers forward. She glanced at the front just to watch the people pass by.

"The woman's corpse was supposed to be left when she hung herself, no one went near it no one touched it. Don't want to "scar" people; well there is no preventing that!! We couldn't get any people to take photos! Not one!! But now…"

Sango watched the people go by the bus in groups of 10 or 20.

_Must be a party, _thought Sango letting the woman on the other side of the phone line talk into the metal hunk.

She didn't hear it. She did. She might have. Sango kept the phone to her ear, listening or not.

"…_Without…_

He eyes widened

_…a…_

The head phones fell to the ground.

_Face."_

She stood outside of the bus, words caught in her throat.

_"…but there's more!! Creepy stuff…"_

She might have herd the woman on the end of the phone line say it. She might not have.

Sango felt her stomach plummet, cold horror numbing her brain.

People on the bus laughed and talked, they paid no attention to her surprise. Looking at their portable DVD players, listening to their portable music players, illuminated by the background of the dark city. Sango's eyes followed the city outside.

_No one…saw it…?_

_"…it…"_

_"…saw…"_

_"No one."_

Sango could have sworn she saw it. Someone outside the bus with no eyes, nose, ears, hair, lips…

_Someone outside the bus with no face…_

Part Two

The person walked in front of the bus, lost in the sea of people. They walked, their footsteps part of many roaming the streets of Tokyo. They were the same, many unimportant people making up an unimportant world. Two unimportant people, life's many miles away will never know their names.

One walked, one watched.

One went on in the world, unaware of everything.

One rode in the small part of existence, aware of everything.

_"…unknown…"_

_"…forgotten…"_

_"…no one noticed…"_

_But she did._

The person walked on the road, watching the lights of the crossing signs. They walked with everyone else, the lights of cars, trucks, and buses blaring on them.

The other stayed still, watching the other walk on. That person knew nothing other then the person outside the bus and themselves.

The world they lived in were the same.

The worlds they created couldn't be more different.

She walked on.

She stayed, frozen.

Sango looked on in terror at the person she had seen, the person right in front of her.

_The person with no face…_

Part Three

Miroku looked in the mirror. He carefully ran his fingers down the black fabric of the suit, the smooth feel against his skin. The white streaks of light in his dark hair were also shone on the midnight black. Miroku walked out of the door, the frame outlined by blood red curtains spilling on the equally red carpet.

Miroku could hear the footsteps of other men and woman, the rustle of charade black silk, the echoes of glittering heals. The hallway was deserted, between the entrance if the dinning room.

Miroku walked silently down the hall, watching his shadow grow over the blank walls. He watched the blood red beneath his feet.

_Blood…_

Miroku stopped. His bangs fell over his face bent toward the ground. Miroku let himself think back, let his mind go past the wall he had built to protect himself.

He et everything around him, he let his flesh… burn away into the darkness. He let the past become the present he let the present become nothing.

_"Miroku!"_

_Miroku looked at the boy calling his name. This had started like any day, why did it always start like that? It was a group of kids who are around the school, seeming all powerful…_

_Feeling it in his…_

_A much lighter weight…_

_Then he would carry for years more…_

_"Its as easy as that, isn't it?"_

Miroku felt the present crush him, its weight squeezing all the life out of his body. He opened his eyes, his lungs rapidly filling with air. He looked around, eyes wide.

_He had gotten too far._

Miroku tried to shake the feeling, push it away.

"Miroku!!"

He turned around to see his young wife run towards him.

"Koharu…?" said Miroku, watching her approach.

She put the cell phone she had been holding in her hands to her ear, speaking into it.

"Yes, he's right here…wait a second…" she stopped talking, putting the cell phone to her bosom. She looked at Miroku urgently, talking to him like she didn't want to know…

"A man from the hotel, he wants to talk to you." She said, handing the cell phone to him. Miroku could tell she was anxious, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Koharu, what…?"

"The phone." Pressed Koharu, shoving the cell phone into his hands. Miroku decided not to press the question and took the cell phone, walking back into the hall. Koharu stood at the same spot, watching the slim black figure of Miroku slowly disappear onto the mesmerizing red. Miroku walked, the cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Its Miroku, may I help you?"

"Yes…um, Miroku you were at the lobby counter this afternoon in Tokyo towers about 2: 00 p.m.? "

"Yes." Said Miroku, recalling the conversation of the silver haired man and his partner. "Why do you ask?"

Miroku her distant voices on the other side of the phone line. The phone took a different voice, a younger but somewhat rougher voice.

"This is InuYasha Takahashi, an officer of the law. Can you tell us the person who checked in at 2:16 p.m.?"

Miroku froze, words caught in his throat.

_A police officer? What is going on? _

Then Miroku remembered something.

_"…dark hair…"_

_"…pale face…"_

_"…the woman…"_

"Yes, a young woman, very pale. Had long…"

_Dark hair, _thought InuYasha. He didn't need to be told, he already knew.

_"…pretty young girl…"_

_"…wide smile…"_

_"…teenage girl…"_

_"…friends…"_

_Why did she kill herself?_

"What's the problem officer?" said Miroku, anxiousness in his voice. "As far as I know that woman. Chise just checked in. That's –"

"That's the problem" said InuYasha strongly. He was feeling numb, his mind wasn't working anymore.

_Is this just a nightmare? A dream?_

Even as InuYasha said it a cold fear washed over him.

_"Kikyo Chise is dead…"_

Part Four

Even miles apart, even when no word shared, we were in the same world. So different people thrown together…

Just like a zoo…

To experiment on us to see…

What makes us happy…?

What tears us apart…?

We were all in the same cage…confusion.

We were all fed the same food…lies.

We were all the same species…human.

The person who closed our cage doors each night was the dead woman. The chains that held us down were guilt.

The reason we were tortured…

Pleasure.


	6. an

**a\n; Author's Note, I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed but I am discontinuing (means, in my vocab may not continue so just leave story in case of any sudden inspiration) this story, Love Isn't the Only Thing That Dies. Sorry!! I hope no one is disappointed ( I do not do 'too disappointed', won't flatter myself)! But AnimeGirls are still doing other stories like **_**Lovel y Mask**_** and **_**When Bonds are Broken**_**. Sorry again!! Oh yeah, please keep enjoying and/or reading our other stories! Thank you!**

**-Stagehands**

**p.s. I am thinking of other stories like Kagome Hi-****He****gurashi and ****He****art Class! Sorry and thanks again!**


End file.
